We're friendsmaybe more?
by duncanlover45
Summary: John Cena and Stacy Keibler were always friends. Could one day change their friendship and turn it into love? Find out.


**We're friends...maybe more?**

(A John Cena/Stacy Keibler story)

John Cena and Stacy Keibler always said hello to each other. They did talk now and then but it was usually "Hi" "Bye" "Great match" "I can't believe that happened!" But that all changed one day.

Stacy was checking herself in the mirror. _Great. I have to wrestle Trish. _Stacy thought. She was wearing a white tube top with a really short black mini skirt. Her hair was curled and she had a tad of make up on. Then she left her locker room and made her way to the main entrance where she saw a badly injured and limping John Cena. Nobody was there to help him so she decided to.

_Stacy went over to John and she helped him up._

Stacy: Are you okay John?

John: I'm fine. Thanks. I got it from here.

Stacy: Oh no. I am helping you. I can't stand to see you like this.

John: Wow. You don't–

Stacy: I insist.

John: Well. Okay.

_Stacy and John walked to the trainor's room. They went in._

Trainer: Holy crap John. Look what you did this time.

John: It was Edge's damn fault.

Stacy: I can't believe he did this to you. I knew Edge was vile but this.

John: I know.

Trainer: Stacy, you can leave now.

John: Ouch. Ouch. Ouch.

Stacy: I'm not leaving John like this.

John: Stacy ow you ow don't have ow to. Really...ow

Stacy: I'm not leaving. That's final.

John: No really go ow.

Stacy: Let me see your hand John. Please

_John gave Stacy his bloodied and torn up hand._

Stacy: Tom, (made up name) do you have gauze, anti bacterial wipes. water, soap, and extra towels?

Trainer: Yup. Let me go get them.

_Trainer left. John was impressed with Stacy's knowledge._

John: How did you know all of that?

Stacy: My sister, Tracy (made up name). She's a nurse.

John: Really? I didn't know that.

Stacy: Yup. She is.

_John looked into Stacy's brown eyes. She looked into his._

Trainer: I'm back. Here you go Stacy.

(_He handed her the supplies she asked for_)

Stacy: Thanks. John let me see your hand.

_John let her see his other hand._

Stacy: Okay.

(_Stacy was cleaning John hands when she started to hum. John looked at her.)_

John: Stacy, what are you humming?

Stacy: Duh. You should know.

John: Huh?

Stacy: Your old entrance music. Basic thuganomics?

John: Oh.

Stacy: Man. I really miss that music.

John: What are you talking about?

Stacy: Well. Um. You see I watched your matches on Smackdown and you always played that song. Now you use different music.

_John was surprised Stacy watched his matches._

John: You watch my matches?

Stacy: Well. Yeah. I did.

_There was a couple of moments of silence._

Trainer: Done. Stacy, you done?

Stacy: Yup. I'm done.

Trainer: Well. Your free to go John.

_Stacy and John both stood up and looked at each other. Stacy was helping to support John as she walked. They were in the hallway_.

** Hallway**

John: Thanks for helping Stace. Any other girl would've fainted at the site of blood.

Stacy: Well. I'm not like any other girl John.

John: And why is that?

Stacy: I think you know why. (She smiled. So did John.)

_A crew member came up to Stacy and John._

Crew member: Sorry to interrupt but Stacy your match is next.

_(Crew member left after they spoke.)_

Stacy: Okay. Thanks. I gotta go John.

_Stacy turned to leave but John tapped her on the shoulder._

Stacy: Yeah John?

(_She had a feeling what it was but she didn't want to disturb the moment. Stacy wanted this to happen.)_

John: Ummmmm

_John kissed Stacy on the lips. Stacy kissed back._

Stacy: I gotta go but I'll see you after my match?

John: Absolutely. I'll come by your locker room.

Stacy: No.

John: What?

Stacy: Just wait at the main entrance way.

John: Why?

Stacy: Because you can't walk on your own. Plus, you don't want to re-injure anything.

John: Fine. Hey Stacy?

Stacy: Yeah?

John: Would you consider us more then friends?

Stacy: Yeah. I would.

_They walked towards the main entrance._

Stacy: They are about to play my music so...

John: Stacy?

Stacy: Yeah?

John: Break a leg out there.

Stacy: Okay. Got it.

John: Just don't break those fine long legs of yours for real because then you can't help me get around.

_Stacy and John laughed._

**From there on...they both lived happily ever after! Of course, together!**

_**The End!**_


End file.
